This invention relates to a facsimile device for receiving image data on recording paper and transmitting image data recorded on an original document. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of a cabinet for such a device. With a conventional facsimile device for such purposes, the cabinet is generally comprised of two units which are separable from each other along a passageway for recording paper sheets such that these recording sheets can be replaced easily, one of the units serving as the base part to which the other unit is rotatably attached such that the passageway for copy sheets can be opened and closed by moving the rotatable unit with respect to the base part. Thus, when a copy sheet becomes stuck in the passageway, the rotatable unit can be moved to open the passageway such that the sheet jamming the passageway can be removed extremely easily. By contrast, almost no attention has been paid to the jamming by an original document. It is therefore extremely difficult to remove an original document from a jammed passageway.